J.Jonah Jameson
thumb|280px"¿Quién es Spider-Man? Él es un criminal que es quien es! Un vigilante! Una amenaza pública! ¿Qué está haciendo en mi portada?" :―J. Jonah Jameson[fte.] J. Jonah Jameson es el editor del Daily Bugle. Rasgos de carácter ''Spider-Man Spider-Man as a menace and a vigilante, and points out, "He wears a mask. What's he got to hide?" Indeed, the only reason he develops an interest in publishing news on the hero is because it sells papers, and upon hearing that no one has been able to get a clear shot of him, he declares, "If he doesn't want to be famous, I'll make him infamous!" He also retains much of his cynical, avuncular attitude and brusque manner with his staff. When Peter Parker accuses him of slandering Spider-Man, Jameson says, "I resent that! Slander is spoken. In print, it's libel." He holds the dubious honor of providing the nicknames (wanting his staff to immediately copyright the name) for the central villains in both of the first two films: the Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus. In each film his office is rearranged and relocated; only the first movie offers an explicit reason for this, as in that film it is partially destroyed by the Green Goblin. ">Jameson describe a Spider-Man como una amenaza y un vigilante y señala, "lleva una máscara. ¿Qué él tiene que ocultar?" De hecho, la única razón que desarrolla un interés en la publicación de noticias sobre el héroe es porque vende papeles, y al enterarse que nadie ha sido capaz de obtener una clara toma de él, él declara, "Si no quiere ser famoso, voy a hacer le infame!" También se conserva mucho de su actitud cínica, avuncular y de manera brusca con su personal. Cuando Peter Parkerlo acusa de calumniar a Spider-Man, Jameson dice: "Lamento! Calumnia es hablado. En la impresión, es la difamación." Tiene el dudoso honor de proporcionar los apodos (querer su personal autor inmediatamente el nombre) para los villanos centrales tanto de las dos primeras películas: el duende verde y el Doctor Octopus. En cada película su oficina se reorganizan y reubicada; sólo la primera película ofrece una razón explícita, como en esa película que es destruida parcialmente por el duende verde. Spider-Man 2 En última instancia, básicamente es un hombre bueno, leal; bajo las circunstancias correctas, moriría para proteger a los demás (como lo demuestra su negativa a revelar la identidad del fotógrafo que tomó imágenes de Spider-Man el duende verde). Jameson también, en cierto nivel, sabe que Spider-Man es un héroe, pero es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo. Incluso va tan lejos como para admitirlo en Spider-Man 2, cuando se dispararon la delincuencia y el peligro y novia de su hijo, Mary Jane Watson, es secuestrado después de Spider-Man desaparece temporalmente; fiel a su estilo, sin embargo, recants casi de inmediato y se enfureció con la web-deflector nuevamente cuando Spider-Man nuevo roba su traje de la corneta para hacer frente a la desbocada Doctor Octopus. Spider-Man 3 Jameson configura Eddie Brock Junior y Peter Parker como rivales para ganar un trabajo personal, instruyendo a obtener imágenes poco halagadores de Spider-Man. Él se muestra que supuestamente tienen muchas condiciones médicas, siendo advertidas por Miss Brant cada vez que está demasiado tenso o cuando necesita tomar sus pastillas. Específicamente, se revela que tiene presión arterial alta, y Miss Brant siempre debe recordarle a su temperamento. Más adelante, Jameson dispara Brock cuando Brock crea y vende a Jameson fake fotos de Spider-Man robar un banco. A pesar de su disgusto del héroe y de no haber impreso una retracción en 20 años, se sorprendió nueva confianza y agresivo comportamiento de Parker, provocada por el traje negro; cuando Jameson presionado cuevas, y al día siguiente titular de Clarín dice "Lo siento, SPIDEY." En la batalla entre Spider-Man, Sandman y Venom, Jameson, incapaz de localizar a Parker, ofertas con una niña en la multitud para obtener su cámara para disparar la batalla. Relaciones *Peter Parker - empleado, fotógrafo. *Robbie Robertson - empleado, editor en jefe. *Betty Brant - empleado, Secretario. *Eddie Brock - empleado, fotógrafo. *John Jameson - hijo. *Esposa de Jameson - esposa Apariciones/actores *No canónicas (3 películas) **Spider-Man (Primera aparición) , J.K. Simmons **Spider-Man 2 ''- J.K. Simmons **''Spider-Man 3 ''- J.K. Simmons Detrás de las escenas *Originalmente Stan Lee quería jugar a Jonás pero el papel fue a Simmons con Stan ser feliz con su decisión. *J.K. Simmons es voz a Jonás en la serie de TV Ultimate Spider-Man. Trivia *En los cómics, Jameson es responsable de la creación de muchos supercriminals, como el escorpión o las araña-Slayers, nacidos con la finalidad de matar/captura de Spider-Man. Irónicamente en una historia más reciente "la venganza de la araña-Slayers", un grupo de estos criminales intentan vengarse de Jameson y su familia, resultando en la muerte de su segunda esposa Marla Jameson. *J.K. Simmons hizo un retrato de J. Jonah Jameson, cuando hizo una voz invitada en el episodio de Los Simpson temporada 18 "Moe'N'a Lisa" Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Civiles Categoría:Jameson Categoría:Spider-Man Categoría:Masculinos